Friends of Comfort
by HowlAtTheMoon2Night
Summary: It was just to be comforting. Because he cheated on her and he was a friend. Than why does she feel more than just 'friendly' feelings? ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Love it, or shove it.

Raven Roth—as her friends would be able to tell you, was scary when she was mad. She was scary when she was sad. Hell, she was just plain _scary_. And so, her fellow Teen Titans had always worked hard _not_ to piss her off.

The thing that was so scary about Raven when she was mad, was that she became incredibly calm and quiet and before you knew what had happened, you were up against the wall, with two pairs of glowing red eyes staring at you like they could slash out your guts without a second thought.

Tonight was one of those times.

_ Tea…. tea…dammit! Where is that god-forsaken tea!_ Raven groaned while seriously considering ripping her hair out. Tonight was _so_ not her night.

"Why can't I find that fuckin' tea!" Raven let out a frustrating sigh as the toaster exploded to her right. She jumped back and cursed softly.

"Jeez, never figured you to be a foul-mouth."

Raven jumped back once more, eyes wide as saucers, as Robin revealed himself from the shadows. Her eyes narrowed as he walked slowly towards a cabinet she hadn't yet raided, and mockingly pulled out a bag of chai tea. He raised a brow.

She walked up to him and still managed to look intimidating; quite a feat seeing that he was several inches taller than her, and pulled the bag from his grasp. She got a pot and some water and started to make tea until…

"Well…"

Raven turned to the other bird that dared interrupt her routine. Did he _want_ to be brutally beaten? Though, as she thought about it, she _did_ need a new punching bag. Nah, too bloody.

"Well…" she mocked.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

She scoffed. Someone obviously thought highly of themselves.

"Why should I?"

He smirked and walked towards her. "For finding your tea."

And then, she saw it. Barely hidden in the masked eyes of his. _He knew_. And he was waiting for her to break down. So she would be emotionless.

"Thank you."

His smirk faded at the sound of her monotone voice, frowning as she turned to the boiling tea.

_ Stir…left…Right…left again…keep stirring…don't look up._

"Rae," he saw her flinch. Of course. That's what _he_ called her.

"Raven, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"You might feel better…"

"Yeah, and you might feel better with this spoon shoved up your—"

The kettle whistled and Raven poured the tea into the cup, brushing past Robin on her way towards the table.

She sat down, burning her throat with the warm liquid, but not caring.

"Raven," Stretches of white material covered the eyes that would've otherwise been burning into her. Like they weren't already.

"If you talk about it…"

Raven stood abruptly, surprising Robin and herself, the tea thrown to the floor; forgotten.

"What do you _want_ me to say Robin! That I wasn't good enough? That Beastboy had to go cheat on me with some nameless blonde slut! What do you want! I'm miserable already so…. Just…Leave…Me…Alone!"

Raven had moved over to Robin and the last words where punctuated by a punch in the chest. She kept on punching him, until tears swam in her vision, until she legs could no longer support her and she sank down to the floor.

Robin kneeled to where he was at her eye level and studied her face, shocked by this unexpected flow of emotion from the usually detached woman.

Silently, he gathered her into his arms, her face resting in the crook of his neck. Nothing there romantically, or physically, just comforting.

"Shhh…shh."

When her sobbing had finally subsided, poor Robin's shirt was beyond soaked. She looked at him sheepishly, ready to apologize. He cut her off before she could say anything.

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded and yawned. Robin realized that it had to be way past midnight by now. He cleared his throat.

"We should get to bed."

Raven looked at him with pleading eyes, silently asking questions.

"Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?" Her voice was soft and it was a whole new experience for the Boy Wonder.

He nodded. They couldn't go to his room. Too many implications.

He stood with Raven still in his arms, bridal style and carried her to the couch. He tried to lay her down, but she clung to him like a lifeline. Her eyes were wide with childlike fear, and he was astounded at the completely different person Raven had become within an hour.

"I'm going to get us blankets." She nodded and he ran upstairs.

Raven bit her lip, her throat unnaturally dry and eyes swollen from the unfamiliar sensation of crying.

A few minutes later, Robin returned dressed in loose white pants and a tight-fitting shirt; arms bundled with all sorts of blankets. After depositing the blankets on the couch her handed her a T-shirt and some shorts. He shrugged at her questioning look.

"I'd thought you'd be more comfortable."

She nodded mutely and motioned for him to turn around. He chuckled and turned.

Raven dressed quickly, indeed feeling more comfortable. The T-shirt was about three sizes too big, one part of the collar kept slipping down her shoulder; but she liked it. It was warm and smelled like Robin. That distinct-can't-figure-out-what-it-is-smell. And she liked that smell.

The shorts fit her; they probably shrunk in the wash; though they weren't visible seeing that the shirt went down to mid-thigh.

She walked over to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder. He pivoted on one foot and smiled.

They both walked to the couch and lay down, shifting to find a comfortable position.

Raven ended up with her arms around Robin's chest, the blanket tucked around them snugly.

Being emotionally and physically drained made her eye lids heavy, and she managed a small _thank you_ before falling into a blissful black oblivion.

**AN:** Did that totally suck? I have _no_ idea where I'm going with this. I am a newbie at the writing so please be kind. I figure I'll just kinda go and see where my writing takes me.

You see the purple button there? It sees you. You know you want to push it. (_Hint, hint_)


End file.
